Married
by wasastudent
Summary: Junmyeon sayang, menikah itu bukan sekadar menikah loh. Butuh persiapan mateng juga loh ya./ Lihat kantong mata Kris menebal, kan gak ganteng lagi jadinya!/ EXO/ Junmyeon pengen married!/


**.Married.**

**_EXO are owned by themselves_**

_Warn; Garing, alay, typo, non-baku words are everywhere_

_._

_._

**2014**

**EXO**

**.**

_10 Desember 2014._

Teng teng tengtenggg~ Teng teng tengtenggg~

Ada yang merit sodara-sodara.

Hari itu adalah sore cerah di mana kegiatan yang suci dan sakral itu diadakan pada sebuah taman kecil yang hijau dan menyegarkan mata … Gaun indah, tubuh pengantin wanita yang juga indah—coret coret. Tak jarang pasangan-pasangan muda yang lagi di tahap mesra-mesranya _taking picture_ berlatarkan gerbang dari areal resepsi.

Hidangan-hidangan yang disajikan dengan sistem _buffet_ pun tampak begitu lezat dan berkelas. Ada_ macarons_ yang sengaja disusun bertingkat dengan profesional, _red velvet_ yang terlihat manis dan empuk, salad buah dan sayur yang tampak menggiurkan, _cup cakes_ berbagai rasa yang sungguh bergairah—ups, sampai akhirnya terpampang semur jengkol di hidangan terujung yang bisa dipastikan adalah makanan favorit si mempelai pria.

Jongin maksa pengen ada semur jengkol di hari pernikahannya.

"Saya Jonginar Kosasih dengan tulus mencintai Sehuny Minarsiah, bersumpah akan berjuang menjadi suami yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab, setia melindunginya tak peduli senang-sedih, kaya-miskin, hina-mulia, sampai akhir hayat."

"Saya Sehuny Minarsiah dengan tulus mencintai Jonginar Kosasih, bersumpah akan berjuang keras menjadi istri yang baik dan shaleh, setia menghormatinya tak peduli senang-sedih, kaya-miskin, hina-mulia, sampai akhir hayat."

"AWWWWW!" sorak-sorak para penonton. "CIEHHH CIEHHH!"

Sang _master of ceremonial_ pun ikut senang entah kenapa, mungkin dia lucu sama nama-nama pengantinnya, "Oke sekarang udah sesi memberi tanda kepemilikan nih. Eaaaa!"

"EAAAAA!," "EAAAKKK!" Sedang pengantin yang di depan sudah malu-malu pura-pura tak tahu padahal dalam hati udah gak sabaran untuk—"AYO DICIUM ATUH PENGANTINNYAA!"

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" Kubu-kubu di meja belakang—temen-temen Jongin-Sehun dari temen sekolah sampe kolega sampe rekan intinya mereka yang seumuran—sudah teriak-teriak mau nonton Jongin mencium calon istrinya. "50 DETIKKK! KAMI TAHU JONGIN SANGGUP!"'

Anjir mana bisa napas.

"Yaudah diskon, 30!"

"Acara _married_ Jongin emang gak ada romantis-romantisnya," tiba-tiba wanita asal keluarga tajir itu berucap pada kekasihnya, "Gila-gilaan."

Yixing menyeruput _latté_ yang ia dapat dari _coffee bar_ seberang panggung, sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup kuping bagian kiri karena di sebelahnya ada Chanyeol yang sibuk meneriakkan angka-angka penentu durasi ciuman Jongin dan Sehun, seakan ciuman itu barang lelangan. "Emang kenapa, Myun? Udah kebelet married sama akuh?"

Satu kata buat Yixing, "EW!" Ngaca dulu deh!

"Oke fix jadi 10 detik, ya?"

"30!"

"10 hitungan, oh? Banyak anak kecil!"

"30! Sacap! _THIRTY!_"

"10 hitungan aja lah, tapi saya hitung jadi 30 detik." wkwkwk, si MC udah nyengir kesetanan. "Oke siap?"

"HE-EH!" keduanya mengangguk mantap, apalagi Jongin semangat betul dia itu mah.

"Satu. Dua—EH!" Yah belum hitung habis, bibir tipis Sehun udah ketutup sama bibir tebel Jongin. "Wah selama jadi MC pernikahann baru sekarang nemu pasangan kayak gini, yang paling berani! Tepuk tangan untuk mereka YUHUUUU!"

PROKPROKKKRPORRJRIWJOURHOIU! Penonton langsung berhenti makan buat tepuk tangan atas kefrontalan Jongin, beberapa ada yang muncrat saking kagetnya, yang bawa anak kecil udah ketakutan kalau dipraktekin sama anaknya di sekolah.

"Gila Jongin napsuan banget." seru Luhan terpana ketika ciuman itu berubah menjadi _making out._

"JONGIN LO EMANG YANG TERHEBAT!" Ah, itu suara Chanyeol yang emang dari SMP udah ngefans sama Jongin.

"ARGH KAMERAAAA KAMERAAA GUE!" Baekhyun dan Dio langsung lari ke bawah panggung diikuti Chanyeol sama Tao. Mereka sibuk banget pengen ngambil-ngambil gambar 17+ Jong-Hun, atau lebih tepatnya berfoto bersama dengan pasangan yang lagi _making out _itu sebagai latarnya. "LUHANNN! Bantuin bantuin!"

Lalu Luhan narik Xiumin, Xiumin narik Chen. Chen mau narik Kris tapi gabisa, dia ga sanggup. Soalnya Kris lagi sibuk sama sesuatu bernama botol susu.

Jadilah di meja bulat tinggal Junmyeon, Yixing, dan **Kris yang lagi mimikin bayinya.**

"Kris lu gak ikut?" tanya Yixing ramah kepada mantan kapten basketnya, pas SMA dulu gitu-gitu Yixing anak buah Kris loh.

"Lu gak liat gue lagi ngapain? Lu mau nyuruh gue bawa anak bayi ini pergi foto bareng orang yang _skill_nya cuma kuat di bidang _making out _gituan?"

"Oh," Yixing mengangguk, tampak tak begitu paham apa yang baru saja Kris katakan. Ia kemudian memilih untuk membantu Kris meracik susu formula buat si bayi.

"Hah… Semua udah _married._" Junmyeon berkata pelan dan—errr, terkesan menyindir. Ia menyuapkan sebiji jengkol—oh penggemar jengkol juga toh— ke mulutnya mau bergumam, "Tao bahkan udah ngelahirin."

"Kamu pengen _married_?" tanya Yixing seraya menuangkan air panas dari termos ke botol susu.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, Junmyeon jadi terlihat berpikir keras. "Pengen sih."

"Udah ketemu yang pas belom?" pertanyaan Yixing yang jelas gak perlu itu mengundang tawa dari yang lagi gendong anak.

"Ha ha."

"Bego banget sih lo, ih! Kok bisa sih gue pacaran sama elu yang notabene pea dongo lugu polos fapfap aja kayaknya gak pernah." Wanita 24 tahun itu mengernyit gondok akan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Loh bagus dong artinya aku bahkan gak rela setetes pun keluar sebelum nemuin _sarang_ yang tepat untuk menampungnya kan ya." Si cowok pun gak mau kalah, "Hidup itu gak boleh mukbazir."

"Hoh, lalu pas mimpi basahmu itu apa hah?"

Kris berniat menginterupsi, "Heh." Tapi dikacangin.

"Ck apaan sih ni cewek bokep amat jalan pikirannya."

Dengan terpaksa Kris menendang kaki meja gak nyante, soalnya tangannya lagi sibuk ngurusin anak bayi jadi gak bisa dipake buat gebrak meja. "Diem aja kenapa sih di sini ada anak bayi, gue gak pengen telinga anak gue yang masih suci ini nangkep kata-kata negatif."

"Jaelah nyante aja keles udah terlanjur." jawab Junmyeon lalu mengalihkan matanya ke bayi lima bulan yang masih polos di dekapan Kris. "Tapi emang kasian sih, anakmu itu masih sangatlah bersih. Keliatan."

"Beda jauh ama bapaknya," celetuk Yixing asal. "Keliatan."

"Kelakuan," Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Sudah dewasa, masih aja berantem kayak anak kecil. "Nak, kamu harus janji jangan ditiru kelakuan temen-temen _daddy_ ini ya. Mereka sesat." Kris berujar pada anaknya, membuat pasangan di depannya itu mendengus, kompak. Kemudian melipat tangan mereka, kompak lagi. Lalu membanting badan mereka ke sandaran kursi, lagi-lagi berbarengan.

"Hfft," CEO Bank Sentral China itu tertawa kecil, "Kalian emang kompak, serasi. Kalo _married_ pasti—,"

"—Kris tolong jangan sembarang bicara." Junmyeon menginterupsi. "Orang kayak Yixing mana mungkin mau _married_ cepat."

"Heh Myeon nikah itu bukan sekadar nikah butuh persiapan mateng juga." tegur Yixing berusaha sabar. "Lihat kantong mata Kris menebal, kan gak ganteng lagi jadinya."

Ugh, Kris paling sebel kalo ada yang ngatain dia gak ganteng. Apalagi yang ngatain dia gak lebih ganteng dari dia.

"Emang kalo _married_ langsung punya anak?" perdebatan semakin sengit.

"Hoy kantong mata gue ini bukan karena ngurusin anak hoy." Kris Wu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kalo gitu ngapain _married_ kalau bukan buat bikin anak?" Yixing mulai geram.

"YIXING gue gak nyangka pikiran lo sempit banget!"

"STOP!" Cukup, bapak satu anak itu sudah gondok menjadi penonton gratis di sana. "Cari tempat yang bener kalo mau berantem! Ini anak gue gak bisa tidur siaolohhh—"

"—DIEM!" sahut mereka kompak, lagi dan lagi!

Ngo Yihuan a.k.a Mr. Yifan terdiam, dalam hati ia berjanji gak akan lagi bawa anak ke pesta yang ada 'Junmyeon dan Yixing'nya di daftar para undangan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung kalang-kabut nenangin anaknya yang tiba-tiba nangis. "HUEEEEEE EEKEKEKKKKKKK KEKEKEKEKKKEKEKKKK!"

"Itu anakmu nangis apa ngakak sih, Huan? Kok kayak lagi ngejekin kami?" tanya Yixing **pe **to the** ak; peak.**

"Iya." disahutin lagi sama Junmyeon.

"Nangis lah, PE AK! Ugh," gerutu Kris kesal, dia langsung nancepin dodot ke mulut bayinya. "Cup cup cup, baaaa. Cup cup baaaa."

Junmyeon _sweetdropped_ ngelihat cara Kris menghibur anaknya, pake mukanya yang sangar tapi diimut-imutin gitu. Maksa. "Yang ada tuh bayi mimpi buruk malemnya gegara lu gituin, Huan."

Yixing juga facepalm, "Huan… Huan…"

"Biarin," Kris malah meletin lidah, "Yang penting anak gue diem lagi.".

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon menyubit lengan Yixingnya, membuat pemiliknya kaget sampe terloncat—alay—, "Apaan Myeon, ih. Gemes deh."

"Gak ada. Lagi pengen aja." Junmyeon memeluk lengan kekar kekasihnya manja.

"Kamu ngidam?"

Mata elang Kris membulat, "KALIAN UDAH PERNAH—," Kris jadi berpikir kalau alasan Junmyeon kebelet kawin dari tadi tuh gara-gara **itu. **

"Nggak kok."

"Jadi?"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing intens, "Aku bisa melihat masa depanku nanti ada pada Tuan Zhang."

Tatapan Yixing melembek, "Zhang kan banyak."

"Zhang yang dongoknya setengah mati."

"Kalau aku dongok, aku bakal milih gay sama Luhan biar kami jadi pasangan dongok." Yixing mengacak rambut Junmyeon yang padahal udah susah payah ditatanin sama Xiumin tadi, alhasil tangan kasar karena pekerjaannya sebagai kontraktor itu malah disentil sama Junmyeon.

"XING itu tangan lo gatel deh, ah!"

Yixing tertawa bahagia, "Tangan yang bakal meluk lo tiap hari tiap malem," Junmyeon kesayangannya itu memang bisa jadi menyebalkan dan imut di saat bersamaan.

HUEK! Yifan menahan muntah. "Labil banget sih. Tadi berantem kayak mafia ketemu brimob sekarangnya udah sosweet-sosweetan macem kucing siap kawin."

Iuh. Gue sih cuek.

.

.end?

Hyat! Yeha aku jadi suka ngebayangin Yixing jadi _man!_

Yixing itu _man!_ Dia ngamuk-ngamuk di MAMA itu loh, siaolohhh**#ngikutinstyleKrissiaolohhh**

Engga sih, cuma jadi naksir sama keadaan di mana Junmyeon itu bottomnya si Yixing.

Jarang. Ada. Alias. Langka.

Tapi kalo gak di_genderswitch _malah aneh, jadilah kutukar itu kelaminnya—est est, jorok jorok.

Ini aku baru pulang dari resepsi pernikahan… uhm, senior.

Ya senior.

Niatan awal nulis ini, mau bikin cerita yang amanatnya berisikan; mau menikah sekarang itu tak mudah tahu! Harus siap jasmani, rohani, dan juga materi.

Soalnya tadi aku nonton video klip yang nayangin senior cowok dan teman-temannya yang susah payah bangun pagi-pagi buat dateng ke rumah senior cewek, di rumah senior cewek ini ada temen-temennya juga.

Temen-temen dari kubu cewek pun mengerjai tim dari cowok, habis-habisan.  
Disuruh muter 20 kali non-stop lah, ngunyah kayu manis lah, kejar mobil pengantin lah, pokoknya kalo bisa lewatin semua itu baru bisa ketemu sama pengantin wanitanya. Intinya pengen ngasih tahu, kalau mau dapetin cewek itu bukan kayak ke warung beli tepung.

Tapi… Jadinya malah kayak gini, hahaha.  
Haha.  
Ha.  
Ha ha.

Kepo deh aku ya, haha.  
Ha.  
Ha ha.

Jadi curhat, jadi cerita. Tapi terima kasih buat yang udah ngebaca^.^

_Thanks to;  
_Kazuma B'Tomat, Sexy Rose, dan ayanesakura-chan yang udah ngasih tahu saya cara nge-upblock situs ini. Terima kasih terima kasih^^  
Yang ngebaca cerita ini. Yang jadi _cast_ dari fanfic ini; **Junmyeon Oppa, Lay Oppa, Kris Oppa. **Eh, iu banget manggil Kris pake Oppa. Kris itu Opah, bukan Oppa.

_Not my style._

_Ah, mind to review?  
Thank you and I LAF U 33_


End file.
